Tyranca
Tyranca was a female Toa of Light, and is the leader and co-founder of the Toa of Racta Minus History Tyranca's life was mostly not notable, until she became one of the many Matoran migrating from the Matoran universe to Spherus Magna. Shortly after this, she was turned into a Toa in an effort by the Order of Mata Nui to create more Toa. Eventually, Tyranca ended up working under the Order, not as a member but as an expendable servant. At one point she, along with a number of many other Toa, was sent to an unnamed planet to explore and possibly exploit its resources. They were met with resistance from a species of barbaric bipedal canines, and war was waged. One of these creatures, named Sohbec, was drawn to her, an idea which repulsed her. Panicked, she rejected him and ran away from the battle. Tyranca had been pondering migrating to Racta Magna ever since, but was unable after the planet was placed under quarantine due to the war. After the death of Aroxion, she finally made the move, expecting a happier life. She took Anut with her, a Toa of Iron who she had befriended. They unfortunately struggled to get into the city of Racta Major due to high immigration levels, and so was left in Racta Minus. They met many other Toa in the same situation, and they ended up founding the Torm (Toa of Racta Minus), an alternative to living in Racta Major. Concerned with the fact that Racta Major had not opened its doors in three years, Tyranca took three members of the Torm to wait outside the city until the Toa team called the Contenders set out to find Makuta Reshak. The group confronted them, only to be interrupted by Sohbec, now a dark hunter, who had been tracking them down. Despite losing the other Torm members and being forced to confront Sohbec, Tyranca was optimistic about establishing an alliance with the Contenders. She even tried to help stop Reshak and Thanatos from entering Racta Major, but unfortunately failed to contain them. At one point, Tyranca got into an argument with Anut about how involved they should be with the city of Racta Major. she consoled him over their good relations with the Contenders, but was interrupted by discovering a gray and red Toa missing a Kanohi, and so brought the Toa back to their base. Upon awakening, Tyranca and Anut offered him a place in the Torm, but before being accepted, the Toa revealed his name (Kuvago) and the fact that he was formerly a Dark hunter who wished to atone for his deeds. Tyranca accepted him, but this angered Anut, who questioned whether it was a good idea to let a dark hunter into their group, and became upset that Tyranca would make this decision. Shortly after this disagreement, Tyranca challenged Kuvago to spar with her. After talking with each other during their fight, Tyranca disarmed and knocked Kuvago down, asking if he thought she would be easy to defeat because of her gender and stature. He denied this. The next day, four members of the Torm (Tyranca, Anut, Skartau and Kuvago) went on a search to find a 'dodgy person' they had been asked to investigate. They shortly encountered Slave Driver, a current dark hunter who used to be Kuvago's commander in the Dark hunters. Kuvago then offered to fight Slave Driver. They exchange words, debating events and ideas even as they tried to kill each other. At one point, Slave Driver was about to kill Kuvago when the other members of the Torm intervened. combined, they beat Slave Driver back, and Anut comes to the realization that he could and should trust Kuvago. After Slave Driver fled, and having witnessed Anut apologize to Kuvago, Tyranca congratulated the two on making up Tyranca is currently in Racta Minus. Abilities and Traits Superficially, Tyranca appears as a tough, bad tempered Toa, but those who have the patience to get to know her better will discover a softer, more pleasant personality. She can be quite sympathetic and caring, shown in her dealings with the Torm. As a Toa of Light, Tyranca could create, control, and absorb light. Examples of this included creating illusions and laser beams, illuminating dark areas, and absorbing the light in an area to create darkness. Additionally, she could change the color of their armor. Powers and Equipment As an Av-Matoran, Tyranca had limited access to her elemental powers, to the extent of being able to fire bolts of light and change the way others perceived the color of her armor. As a Toa, She gained full access to and control over her elemental light powers. Tyranca wears a modified Kanohi Kaukau, which allows her to not only breathe underwater, but in any environment without oxygen. Tyranca carries two Katanas, which she dual wields to fight her enemies Quotes Category:Toa Category:Toa of Light Category:Av-Matoran Category:Light